


Nelly

by AnnieVH



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Makeup, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/pseuds/AnnieVH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the twins give Neal a makeover. (as prompted by MaddieBonanaFana)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nelly

It was quite an endearing scene the one that Tink found when she got home from school that afternoon.

“Mommy, look!” Wendy said, gleefully, pointing a finger at Neal. “Daddy's a princess!”

“Yeah! Daddy princess!” Mary agreed, jumping up and down.

Not that Tinker Bell had any doubts about that, though she did think Neal could also be a fairy, or a mermaid without a tale. The girls had him seated on one of their tiny chairs, red lipstick ( _her_ lipstick, come to think of it) all over his mouth, large circles of blush on his cheeks, and such dramatic eye shadow on his eyelids that they would make Regina jealous. Judging by the way he was posing his hands, Tink also assumed their daughters had just finished painting his nails pink. On his head, he donned a big golden crown, covered in glitter. Some of it had fallen on his hair, and his shoulders, and the carpet.

“Hi, honey,” Neal said, unaffected by the presence of a witness, keeping his posture straight and (dare she say it?) regal. “I'm your royal highness, Princess Nelly, of Cassidy.”

“Is that right?” she asked, knowing _for sure_ that the girls hadn't come up with that name on their own.

“Indeed.” He paused. “You should bow.”

“Yeah, mommy!” Wendy said, frowning her little face in a grumpy way. “You have to bow when you see a princess!”

Mary giggled. “Bow, mommy! Bow!”

“Oh, of course!” she said, making an exaggerated flourish with her hand and bending over. “Your Majesty, Princess Nelly, what an honor to meet you, and your two personal stylists.”

“Thank you, they are very efficient. They're really good at the whole contour thing. Though the mascara is a pain.”

Neal tried to scratch an eyelid, but Wendy swatted his hand away. “Daddy, no! You'll smudge it.”

“This isn't exactly pleasant, sweetheart.”

“Do you need a prince to come and rescue you, Your Highness?” Tink offered.

“Yes!” the girls cried out in unison, before Neal had the chance to say “no”.

“But I'm not in danger!” he protested.

The girls looked at each other, their little heads thinking, trying to come up with a solution. As always, Wendy was the first to shout, “We're dragons!” Tink sometimes worried she had taken after her grandfather's criminal mastermind.

Mary soon joined in, “Dragons! Dragons! Grawl!”

At the same time, they jumped at Neal, who caught them both mid-air.

“Careful with the makeup! It took my personal stylists _hours_ to perfect it!”

Tink laughed.

“Hey, Prince Charming!” he said, struggling to keep the dragons in place. “Little help over here?”

“I'll go put on my armor and get my stallion. And by that I mean put on flat shoes. You just keep them from eating you.”

“Princes just aren't what they used to be.”

“Indeed,” Tink said, putting down her purse and heading for the bedroom. “But back in the day when I got into the Prince Charming business, the princesses didn't have stubble.”

“Don't judge my life choices!”

 


End file.
